jettermarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skunk Kusanagi
About the character (スカンク草井) is a recurring villain from Tezuka's works, appearing many times in "Astro Boy", and appears one time as the main antagonist of Episode 7 - "Missing Miri" in Jetter Mars. Story and his gang used a mysterious robot in order to commit bank robbery and when Miri was returning home and near a tunnel, two gangsters were disguised as police officers stopped her and asked for her driver license, but before she could give it they blasted on her. Skunk, took Miri in order to reprogram her into a robot servant. Later, Dr. Kawashimo did a phone call telling that Miri hasn't returned home and Mars decided to look for her even without Dr. Yamanoue's concern. After not finding any clue about Miri whereabouts, Mars was attacked by Bruised who is Skunk's robot after fighting for a while, Bruiser stops upon the arrival of a police officer after Mars fall from the bridge. Upon, getting off from the water, Mars meets Skunk who tells that he found Miri unconscious and he takes Mars where she is. Skunk then pretend to be a good guy, taking advantage of Mars naiveness by making good deeds like ordering a gang member to help an old woman cross the street and give a phone call ordering his other gang members to put Miri in a bed in order to make his plan work. Upon arriving in Skunk's hideout, Mars attempt to reach Miri, but is stopped by Skunk who pretends that she is just sleeping. Mars meets Bruiser upon leaving and Skunk learns that they had fought each other, so the gang leader got pretending that he was mad about Bruiser's action. Bruiser attacks Mars, but is restrained through safety circuit and is took away through Skunk's orders... Skunk's gang members trick Mars into committing crimes for them, however, Bruiser appears and tells Mars that he was being fooled into committing crimes. The gang members shoot at Mars, but Bruiser slaps him away from the line of fire and takes the blast, while the gangsters flee. After the farce is undone, Mars returns to Skunk hideout and they menace blasting Miri, however, Bruiser beat down the criminals who were holding Miri hostage and recharge her energy. Mars take advantage in order to take Miri from the criminals and flee, but Miri warns that Bruiser may be in trouble. Skunk order his fellow members to kill bruiser and flee... While dying, Bruiser tells his story that he worked in heavy works and was threw away, despite being still operational. Then, Skunk found him and used his powers for his crimes. Following Bruiser's death, Mars manages to track Skunk's gang down and grab their truck and with this, his gang is sent to jail. Trivia: Skunk was always involved with the robot Denkou in his most notable appearances, however in Jetter Mars, he uses a different robot for his bidding and since Mars is naive, it was easy to trick him, unlike Astro from the Astro Boy series. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters_Who_Appears_Once